


Coincidence

by frankiesin



Series: discontinued works [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-04
Updated: 2010-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankiesin/pseuds/frankiesin
Summary: Axel and Roxas meet once when they’re 14, and fall in love instantly. Years later, Axel is dating a girl he hates and convinced that he’ll never see Roxas again when the blonde shows up at his high school and the two reconnect.





	Coincidence

 

**Prologue**

Axel drummed his fingers on the car window. He was sick of going to stupid conferences with his parents. He was fourteen; couldn’t he be left at home for a weekend? The red-head felt like such a loser; all the other kids his age were going to California or Yew York City or somewhere fun. He was going to some place in Maine. Some place that Axel didn’t want to go to.

He had been in the back seat of his parents’ car for the last fourteen hours, and Axel was not the type who sat still without complaint. The red-haired teen stared out the window, his green eyes flicking back and forth as the trees flew by. There wasn’t much of a view. And he didn’t want to talk to his parents either. Who did? All his parents cared about was stupid politicians and their jobs.

Axel groaned, annoyed. Another country song began blaring on the radio. Axel pulled out his iPod, turning up the song that came up on his shuffle. The red-head leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes and tapping his fingers to the rhythm.

 

“Axel… Axel, we’re here.” His mother reached back and shook the red-head. Axel grabbed his back pack and climbed out of the car. He looked at the hotel that he would be calling home for a few days. It was nice, but what caught the red-head’s eye was how quiet it was. Too quiet, really, he thought as he entered the doors. The lady at the desk looked up, and upon seeing the teen, shrugged and looked back down. Axel’s parents came in after him, breaking the silence with whatever stupid thing they were talking about.

 

The three got on an elevator along with another three-some: a mother, and two kids, one boy, one girl. Axel looked at the blonde boy, eyes narrowed. ‘There’s something about him… I don’t know what… He’ll be one that I’ll keep an eye on while I’m here.’

~~~

Roxas leaned back on the wall of the elevator. The red-haired teen was a bit creepy, the way he was staring at Roxas like that. The blonde looked to his sister, sending an ‘I’m creeped out by this guy. You?’ Namine nodded, glancing over at the stranger. He didn’t seem to notice Namine’s quick glance.

“I’m Axel. Who’re you guys?” And then he spoke. Both Roxas and Namine jumped slightly. Namine stared at Axel, not breathing. Roxas sighed. “I’m Roxas, and that’s my sister Namine.”

“H-hi…” Axel’s gaze flicked to the girl for a second before returning to Roxas. The red-head opened his mouth to say something when the elevator dinged. Roxas raced off, glad to be freed from the strange red-head. Namine, his mom, and Axel followed. ‘Wait, Axel? Why’s he following me!?!’

~~~

Axel stopped as soon as Roxas turned around. The blonde’s expression was a mix of confusion, nervousness, and just plain pissed off. ‘Shit. I guess I creeped him out a bit too much…’ By now, sister and mother had left the blonde boy alone in the hallway with Axel. Roxas turned his head to the side. “What do you want?”

“Uh, I was just wondering what room you have? I’m in 8A…” Axel ran a hand through his hair. Why had he even started talking to this kid? They wouldn’t have a chance to become friends, and even if they did, they’d never see each other again. Axel inwardly smacked himself for being a dumbass.

“I’m in 13A. Do you want to see if there’s anything interesting here?” Axel blinked twice. ‘He isn’t freaked out by me???’

“Uh, yeah. Sure. What should we do with our stuff?” Axel pointed at his back pack. Roxas laughed. “Follow me. If this place is like any of the other hotels, then we can stuff our things behind a vending machine…”

Axel raised an eyebrow, but followed the blonde anyways. They walked into a small room with two vending machines. Roxas walked around one, so that he was out of the red-head’s vision. “Yeah… it’s possible.”

Axel poked his head around the vending machine to see Roxas stuff his bag behind it. The blonde reached out his hand to grab Axel’s. Roxas blushed as their hands touched slightly. Axel didn’t seem to notice, and if he did, the red-head didn’t show it outwardly.

~~~

Roxas shoved the red-head’s back pack behind the vending machine, and then stepped out into the opening. He had forgotten that Axel was still standing in the limited space between the two vending machines. Roxas bumped into the red-head. “Sorry…”

Axel shrugged. “Whatever. Where are we going?”

“Downstairs. That’s where all the interesting things would be.” Roxas left the little room and proceeded to the elevators. The two boys stood on opposite sides of the elevator. Axel stared across at the blonde. “Where are you from?”

Roxas shrugged. “Nowhere, really. My mom, Namine and I move around a lot. We don’t stay in one place for more than two years. Where’re you from?”

“Atlanta. I hate it there, really boring. I’ve lived there all my life, and really, all I want to do is get out of there.” Axel paused. “I do end up traveling a lot with my parents, but never to anywhere interesting. Like here. I’ve never heard of this place before now.”

“So you live in one place and hate it, I live everywhere and hate it.” Roxas laughed. Axel nodded. “One way to put it… why do you hate moving around?”

“I can never make any friends before I have to move again. And the ones I do make, I never see them once I move. Don’t hear from them either…”

The two had ended up in front of a large door with a narrow window. Axel peered through it. There wasn’t much in it, other than a few tables with shrimp colored tablecloths over them. Roxas shoved the red-head out of the way, opened the door, and walked in. “Not much, but something interesting is going to happen…”

Axel blinked. “I think I know where we are…”

The two boys heard the door swing open, and dove under the nearest table. Axel’s arms were wrapped around the blonde from when he had shoved the two under the table. The blonde blushed, not sure what Axel’s arms meant. “Axel…?”

“Oh… sorry…” And the long arms unwrapped themselves from Roxas. The blonde turned to face him. “So where are we, anyway?”

“My parents are having some conference dinner party thing, and they’re having it in this hotel.” Axel looked up at the sound of voices above him. The red-head pulled up the tablecloth to see high heeled shoes of some business-lady. “I think that we’re at the party…”

“Oh.” Roxas adjusted how he was sitting so that he was on his feet, staring at the red-head. Axel stared back, one short eyebrow raised. “What do we do now?”

The blonde shrugged. Axel leaned over to the opposite side of the table, ducking his head under the tablecloth. The rest of him disappeared soon after, and then the red-head returned with a tray of sesame chicken. A grin was plastered across Axel’s face, as though the red-head had accomplished some great feat. “I got food.”

“Obviously.” Roxas rolled his eyes. And then the lights went off, leaving the two teens in complete darkness. Axel groaned. “Shit.”

“I can’t see anything…” Roxas didn’t move, in fear of hitting something. A click, and then a small flame showed up under the table. It illuminated Axel’s face; Roxas stared at the red-head, captured by how the light bounced off Axel’s face. The red-head set it down next to the plate of chicken samples. Axel looked up at Roxas. “Does this help?”

~~~

Axel wasn’t sure why, but he couldn’t take his eyes off of the blonde boy sitting across from him. The flickering of his lighter and the soft music playing outside of the table seemed to make this look like a date. ‘An accidental date…’ Axel thought to himself, laughing softly. Roxas turned his head, not sure what was so funny.

‘He looks so cute when he does that…’ Axel thought, then blinked, surprised. Did the red-head have feelings for this blonde? Especially weird since they were both boys. In hopes of distracting himself, Axel grabbed three pieces of the chicken and shoved them into his mouth. Roxas picked up one, and began to chew on it thoughtfully.

Axel watched the blonde eat. He noticed everything about Roxas, trying to take it all in. The blonde coughed lightly, causing Axel to come out of his thoughts. Roxas stared at his red-haired companion. “You look like you’re staring into my soul…”

This caused Axel to smirk. The red-head leaned over the plate and widened his eyes. Axel then growled out, “I will eat your soul…”

Roxas laughed, and pushed Axel back. The red-head rocked back and forth for a few seconds before shooting forward on top of Roxas. Roxas let out a squeak, and Axel smirked. “I keel you, Roxas!!”

“Nooo!” Roxas curled up under the red-head, pretending to be scared for his life. Axel leaned forward so that his chin was on the blonde’s cheek. “Hey Roxas…”

The blonde turned so that he was looking up at Axel. The red-head leaned down so that his face was inches away from the blonde’s. “I think I love you, Rox.”

Axel kissed Roxas, a soft, uncertain kiss. Roxas’s eyes widened, surprised. Axel pressed his lips onto the blonde’s for a second before pulling back. Roxas looked up into Axel’s bright green eyes. “You’re strange, but I love you too.”

 

* * *

 

 

**Chapter 1**

“Axel. Axel, wake up.” The red-head felt his mother’s hand on his shoulder, gently shaking him awake. The red-head groaned, pulling his sheets over his head. His mother sighed. “Axel, it’s your last day of school. Tomorrow you can sleep as late as you wish.”

As soon as he was sure that his mother was out of the room, Axel sat up, running a hand through his hair.  He reached down between the mattress to pull out the half-picture from two and a half years ago. A blonde grinned up at him from the photo. Axel smiled. “Roxas.”

As Roxas had thought, once he and Axel left the hotel, they would never see each other again. So they had gotten a picture and ripped it in half. Axel got the half with Roxas in it; Roxas got the one with a grinning red-head. Axel had gone back to his old life, but the blonde boy was always in the back of his mind. Axel did have a girlfriend, but only because he didn’t want to look like a loser without a date. He didn’t even care about Larxene, the red-head thought she was a bitch and a whore, but it was better than nothing.

 

The red-head walked through the doors of his high school, on the last day of his junior year. One more year, and he would finally get away from his life. He had made sure to only apply to collages that were very far away.

“Axel! There you are!” The high, soprano voice of Axel’s girlfriend caused the red-head to flinch. He watched as Larxene stomped up to him, high heels clicking as she walked. The pissed off blonde was followed closely by a pink-haired teen. Axel inwardly groaned. Marluxia. Everyone at the school knew that the pinklette had a thing for Larxene, and that Larxene liked him back. The two had screwed at least three times, whereas Larxene and Axel had never had sex with each other.

“So should I wear that one or the blue dress?” Larxene blinked up at the red-head. Axel stared back blankly. “Uh… what?”

Larxene rolled her eyes. “Ugh, why do I waste my breath? Marluxia, which dress do YOU think I should wear to prom?

‘Oh, so she was talking about prom dresses… but prom is a year from now…’ Axel spaced out again, his girlfriend’s conversation being dull. The red-head’s thoughts came to Roxas in a light blue prom dress. And he still looked like he was fourteen, since that was the only way Axel could remember him. A smirk crossed the red-head’s face as he tried to keep himself from laughing.

Larxene and Marluxia stared at Axel for a few seconds before Larxene rolled her eyes. “You’re hopeless, Axel. No wonder you can’t get laid.”

‘At least I’m not a whore…’ He thought to himself, watching the other two walk off. Axel pulled out the picture again. “What I would do to see you in person again…”

 

* * *

 

 

**Chapter 2**

It was mid-July. Roxas wasn’t sure what day, he had lost track during summer vacation. The blonde sat in his room, playing a video game when Namine burst into his room. “Roxas!”

He pressed pause before looking up at his sister. “Yeah?”

“We’re moving. Again.” Namine sighed. Roxas, his sister, and his mother had moved three times in the past eighteen months, and they were about to move again. Roxas groaned. “Where to now?”

“Atlanta.” Roxas’s eyes widened slightly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his half-picture of Axel. The blonde showed it to Namine. “That’s where Axel said he lived… do you think…?”

“Roxas, Atlanta is huge.” Roxas sighed. He had been hoping that he might get to see Axel again. He still had feelings for the red-head, and wasn’t able to find anyone else. Roxas wasn’t sure if he minded that of not; he missed Axel, but wanted to be able to move on. ‘He’s probably forgotten about me anyways… why do I try?’

~~~

Axel lay back on the beach towel, staring up at the blazing hot sun. The red-head loved the heat, but hated going to the beach. There were always a bunch of girls in almost nothing walking around everywhere. It sickened the red-head, especially when Larxene wore her bikini. It was yellow, and the bottom was more of a thong than a bikini bottom. And Larxene’s top? Previous times, Axel had seen much more of his girlfriend than he had wanted.

Yeah, Axel was gay. Sexy girls turned him off, sometimes grossed him out. And yet he was dating a sexy bitch. And the sexy bitch worked at Hooters, more commonly known as Whore City. Most guys only went there to check out the waitresses. Axel steered clear of it.

The red-head felt nails cross his chest, tracing up to his collar bone. Axel turned his head to see Larxene fluttering her eyelashes at him. Axel inwardly groaned. ‘Why do I have to deal with all this shit?’ The blonde girl pulled Axel up and pressed his lips to hers. Larxene inched her fingers down Axel’s back, tugging at his swim trunks. And, like always, Axel pulled back. There was no way he was going to have sex with her.

Larxene rolled her eyes. “Ugh. You ruin everything. Why did you even ask me out on a date you aren’t even interested in getting into my pants?”

“Hell if I know.” Axel shrugged and turned away from his girlfriend. She let out a frustrated wail, grabbed her stuff, and left, leaving Axel alone. The red-head smirked. “Finally.”

Reaching into the bag he had brought along, Axel pulled out the picture of Roxas, staring at the blonde kid in the picture. They hadn’t seen each other in three years, and yet Roxas was the only one that Axel cared about. He wanted to see the blonde again. Even if just for a moment. Sighing as a new thought came into his head, Axel propped himself up on his elbow. “I bet you don’t even remember me. And, even if you did, I doubt you’d recognize me anymore. I don’t know if I’d recognize YOU anymore.”

Axel looked over the picture, trying to figure out if what he had just seen was real or not. A short blonde girl that looked an awful lot like Namine was staring at Axel, arms crossed and brows furrowed. Axel sat up. “Namine?”

Her eyes widened. “Axel? It really is you!”

The short girl ran forward, kicking up sand on her way. She jumped on Axel, hugging him as though they hadn’t seen each other for years. They hadn’t, but Namine wasn’t who Axel was looking for. He pulled the girl off. “Where’s Roxas?”

“I was wondering how long it would be before you asked that. Come on!” She grabbed the red-head’s wrist and dragging him across the sand. They were ten feet away from Roxas when the blonde looked up to see his sister and a red-head racing towards him. The red-head sprinted past Namine, going straight for Roxas, tackling him down to the ground. “Roxas… I found you…”

~~~

“Axel?” Roxas pulled the red-head off him. The red-head didn’t look like the Axel that Roxas knew. This one had strange upside-down teardrops under his eyes, and was at least a foot taller than Roxas. Axel had been the same height.

The red-head pressed his lips onto Roxas’s for a moment. “Of course, silly. Who else would it be?”

“You look… different…” Roxas blinked up at Axel, who just smirked back. “Well, yeah. I’m three years older, Rox. Did you expect me to look like I was fourteen when you saw me again?”

“No… but…” The blonde didn’t know what to say. Axel pressed his lips to Roxas’s forehead. “Don’t worry, I know I’m different. I still love you.”

“I… I love you Axel. I couldn’t get myself to date anyone else. I didn’t want anyone else, Axel. I just wanted you.” Roxas dropped his gaze, blushing slightly. The blonde clenched his teeth. ‘Seriously, Roxas? You’re blushing and you’re seventeen? Lame.’ Axel laughed, causing Roxas to come out of his thoughts. The red-head smirked again. “Jeez, now I feel guilty. Thanks.”

“Why?” Roxas tilted his head. Axel ran a hand through his hair. “Uh… I have a girlfriend… but I really don’t even like her… and… I think she’s a bitch, but yeah. And really, I’ve only ever had feelings for you. I… I still have my half of the picture…”

Axel opened his hand, revealing the creased photo of a fourteen-year-old Roxas. The blonde blinked before pulling out the half with Axel in it. The two put their pictures together; they fit perfectly. Axel laughed. “God, this is cheesy.”

“You ruined it.” Roxas slapped the side of Axel’s face, laughing. The red-head climbed onto Roxas, smirking again. He lowered his voice to a growl. “I will eat your soul, Roxy…”

“Namine, help me!” Roxas turned his head to see that his sister had disappeared. “Where’d she go?”

“Don’t know. Don’t care.” Axel mashed his lips onto Roxas’s, getting a gasp from the blonde. Axel poked his tongue into the blonde’s mouth, exploring the warm cavern. Roxas tongue flicked over the red-head’s. Their tongues danced around as their hands explored each other’s bodies. Axel pulled back slightly, so that his lips were barely touching the blonde’s. “I love you Roxy. Got it memorized?”

Roxas nodded. “Definitely. And I don’t give a shit about your girlfriend. I’m yours and you’re mine.”

 

* * *

 

 

**Chapter 3**

“So, Roxas, where are you living now?” The red-head turned his head to the blonde boy lying on the beach next to him. Roxas smiled. “Atlanta. Just like you.”

“Where in Atlanta?” Axel shifted in the sand. Roxas shrugged. “I don’t know. I haven’t seen our house yet. My mom’s there now, unpacking our stuff. Namine and I decided to go to Savannah for the weekend. And so here we are.”

“I was just here for the day. So, other than lie on the beach and get burned to a crisp, what do you want to do?” Roxas had to laugh at that, although he knew that the red-head was talking about himself when he had said that. Axel was definitely the palest person Roxas had ever met. The blonde sat up, an idea popping into his head. “Why were you here again?”

“My girlfriend thought it would be fun. I personally thought that going to the beach was a stupid idea. There are too many stripper-wanna-be-girls here.” Axel pointed at a girl in a bikini flirting with some guy. Roxas smiled. “Do you know where your girlfriend is?”

“Uh, probably at a mall or something, getting a fake tan since she can’t get a real one.” Axel sat up and grabbed Roxas’s chin in his palm. “What’s going on in that strange mind of yours?”

“Do you think that we could piss her off?” Roxas raised an eyebrow. An evil grin grew on Axel’s face. “Hell yeah. What’s your plan?”

“I don’t have one. Anything about her that we could use to make her pissed off?” Axel nodded. “Well, seeing you and me making out somewhere might do it… or if you were to call her fat…”

“Why can’t you call her fat?” Axel smirked. “Because, compared to me, everyone is fat. It’s not really an insult.”

It was true, Axel was definitely skinny. Roxas shrugged, deciding that it could work. The two left the beach and headed inland, in search of Larxene. After about three minutes of searching for her, Axel gave up and pulled out his cell phone. The red-head walked around in search of bars before dialing his girlfriend’s number. “Hey Larxene. It’s Axel… Where are you? …I’ll be waiting in front of the mall… ten minutes… okay, bye.”

The phone snapped shut and Axel turned to Roxas. “To the mall entrance, Roxas…”

The blonde grabbed Axel’s hand and began to drag him off in the direction of which they were to find Larxene. As they walked, Roxas turned his head back towards the lanky red-head behind him. “So what are we going to do?”

A smirk crossed Axel’s face. “You get on top of me and do to me what you wish.”

“Seriously?” Roxas raised an eyebrow. Axel laughed and shook his head. “If only… unfortunately we’re in a public place at the moment, but making out in front of Larxene will work well enough for me.”

Roxas rolled his eyes, turning away from Axel. The red-head squeezed Roxas’s hand. “This is going to be good…”

“Mmm.” Was Roxas’s only reply. The two entered the mall and found a place to wait. Axel pulled Roxas into him, pressing his face into the blonde’s hair. “You smell good.”

“Uh… thanks…?” Roxas looked up, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to see Axel the way the two were standing. They stood like that for a while, not saying anything, just listening to the snap of sandals hitting the soles of feet, slight giggles coming from girls, and the random conversations they heard. Roxas closed his eyes and leaned back into Axel. The red-head smiled, squeezing the small blonde. Roxas let out a whimper.

“Axel! There you are!” The red-head looked up to see his blonde girlfriend stomping up to him. “You said that you would meet me at the mall entrance! This is the way into BELKS! Do you have ANY idea how much my reputation would be ruined if someone from school saw ME in a DEPARTMENT STORE?!? I would have to, like, move to another school district! Some boyfriend you are!”

“Hello Larxene. Have you met Roxas?” Axel pointed at the now wide-eyed blonde who was now attempting to back into Axel. Larxene curled her lip at the blonde. “Who the hell is this? And WHY is he TOUCHING you?”

Axel sighed, wondering once again why he was going out with this idiot. “This is Roxas. He just moved here. He’ll be going to our school.”

“YOU ARE TOUCHING A FRESHMAN WHO WILL SOON BE GOING TO OUR SCHOOL?!? DO YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO YOUR REPUTATION IF YOU ARE SEEN WITH HIM?!?” Larxene was inches away from Axel’s face, screaming at the top of her lungs. Roxas, despite his best efforts, had his face pressed between Larxene’s boobs. Roxas coughed. Axel looked down, and upon seeing where the blonde’s face was, pushed Larxene off them. Roxas glared at Axel’s girlfriend. “I’m not a freshman, I’m a senior.”

“Was I TALKING to you?” Larxene jabbed one of her nails into Roxas’s nose. He stepped back. Larxene laughed. “I thought so. Come on, Axel, I want you to help me decide on which pair of shorts looks sexier on me.”

Larxene attempted to grab the red-head’s wrist, but he pulled away. “Actually, I’m leaving. Bye Larxene.”

If it was physically possible, Larxene’s jaw would have dropped to the floor as she watched her boyfriend and Roxas walk off hand in hand. She snarled. “Oooh… it is SO on, jackass!”

 

* * *

 

 

**Chapter 4**

Axel didn’t think that life could get any better. Not only did Roxas now go to his school, but the blonde was in most of his classes. There were only two they didn’t have together: history and chemistry. And right now, Axel was in history class. And he was having a very difficult time paying attention to his new teacher. Apparently all this teacher could do was monologue, and Axel was not the type who could follow those types of things.

The red-head also had the problem of another certain blonde glaring daggers at him from across the room. Larxene. She had been the one to break up with Axel, and the red-head swore that his ears were still ringing from her screeching over the phone. He was surprised that his parents hadn’t heard it. They should have, seeing as whenever Axel tried to sneak out of the house, one of them would hear him and immediately question his motives.

The red-head glared at the clock above his teacher’s head. The hands were barely moving, Axel was growing impatient. The dull voice of his teacher, the Roxas-less class, his ex-girlfriend attempting to burn him to a crisp with her eyes, the numerous questioning eyes of the other students (who all wanted to know if all the rumors about Axel, Larxene, and Axel’s sexuality were true) boring into his back made Axel want to get out of class even more. Not to mention that he was starving and lunch break was next.

The bell rang. Axel grabbed his books and sprinted out of the classroom, heading straight for the cafeteria.

As soon as he walked in the cafeteria doors, everyone fell silent. The red-head felt every pair of eyes on him as he walked across the cafeteria to get his food. The eyes followed his every move, watching him as he grabbed his food, as he handed munny over to the cafeteria lady (who had also been watching him), and as he took his tray to sit down.

Alone.

Xion, the overly nice and slightly nosy girl who thought that she had to help everyone out with their relationships, came over to Axel, a smile on her face. She sat down across from him. “Hey, I’m quite sorry to hear about you and Larxene breaking up. I must say though, you two were so cute together.”

Axel glared at her. ‘Cute?!? How old are you, twelve? Larxene and I were nowhere near cute, you idiot.’ Xion obviously wasn’t getting Axel’s “fuck off” message, so she continued. “But Axel… what is making you turn to this new student? Is it because he is new, and doesn’t know much about this school yet?”

“No…”

“Are you just acting out to get attention?”

“No…” Axel sighed. ‘No, I’m just gay, dammit. Don’t you get it, these rumors are true!’

“Axel… is it because you’re using him to get to his sister?” Xion reached forward, setting her hand onto the red-head, who pulled back. The girl’s blue eyes were wide with concern, as though fixing Axel’s “problem” was the only thing there was to do. Axel crossed his arms across his chest. “Xion, do I have to spell it out to you? I am gay. I’m not doing this because I’m pissed off at Larxene; I never really liked her in the first place. I’ve known Roxas since I was fourteen, and I’ve loved him since then. Got it memorized?”

“Oooh… denial, Axel. You must really miss Larxene. I feel so sorry for you…” Xion looked like she was about to cry. Axel didn’t give a shit, because none of it was true. “Dammit, Xion, get it through your thick skull! I HATE LARXENE!”

“Axel… please don’t do this to yourself…” Xion reached out to grab the red-head’s hand, but he just glared at her. “Xion… I’m warning you… fuck off before I…”

“Oh, hey Axel. Who’s this?” Roxas slid down into the chair next to the red-head. Xion’s eyes widened. “Ohmigosh! You must be Roxas, the new student! Hi, I’m Xion, and I’m guessing that you already know Axel; he’s just gone through a very hard break-up and he’s very sensitive about it so…”

“Xion…” Axel growled out her name. Roxas’s eyes flicked from the red-head to the black haired girl sitting across from him. The blonde coughed. “Uh… Xion… I know Axel… we’ve known each other for three years… I think I’ll be able to handle this…”

“Ok…” Xion stood up and left. Axel sent a half-grin at the blonde. “Thanks. Xion’s a real pain in the ass.”

“So I noticed. Any of that true?” Axel shook his head. Roxas shrugged, and the two ate their lunch in silence. Axel watched the blonde scarf up his lunch, raising an eyebrow. “Are you trying to choke yourself?”

“No.” Roxas swallowed. “I’m just really hungry.”

Axel shrugged and bit into the taco, spitting out a piece of lettuce. The red-head glared at it. “I hate that stuff. I have no idea how people enjoy salads.”

“Um…” Roxas stared blankly at the red-head, who turned towards him. “Yesss~?”

“Don’t say that in front of my family or they will more than likely skin you alive.” Roxas attempted to grin at Axel, but failed. Axel raised his other eyebrow. “Health obsessed much?”

“Yeah.” Roxas nodded. Axel smirked and continued eating the taco. The rest of their lunch went by in silence, and when the bell rang, the two left the cafeteria. Axel reached out and took Roxas’s hand; the blonde smiled up at Axel.

Neither noticed the blonde girl snarling at them from behind. Neither one noticed how, after a few seconds, her snarl turned to a smirk, and she pulled out her cell phone. “Marluxia, I think I know my revenge…”

 

* * *

 

 

**Chapter 5**

The rest of the day was un-eventful for Axel. Nothing interesting happened, and the red-head was glad for it. The last thing he needed was everyone staring at him like he was more of a freak then he wanted to admit. So as soon as the final bell rang, Axel got the fuck out of the school, and headed to where he and Roxas had decided to meet every day.

The blonde was already there by the time Axel arrived. The red-head flashed a grin at Roxas. “Hey Roxas.”

“Hey Axel. Should we wait for Namine or no?”

“No. I wanna get the fuck out of here. I can’t stand this.”

“What?”

“What do you mean what?” Axel smirked at the blonde, who rolled his eyes. “What can’t you stand?”

“This.” Axel waved his hand back at the crowds of people behind him. Some were looking at the two boys, as thought expecting them to start fucking each other in front of the student body. Axel glanced at them for a second before turning to the blonde. “All these people staring at us. It’s creeping me out.”

Roxas laughed. Axel crossed his arms and glared at the blonde. “Not funny Roxas.”

“It is to me.” Roxas grinned at the red-head, who sighed. “They’re staring at you too.”

“So?”

“Doesn’t it bother you?”

Roxas shook his head. “Axel, I’m always the new kid. People stare at me all the time. It’s normal for me.”

“Not fair.” Axel shoved the blonde lightly. Roxas stumbled back a bit. “Life’s not fair, Ax. Get over it.”

“Hah. Hey, where should we go?” The two had, by now, reached Axel’s car. The red-head opened the door of his car, letting Roxas slide into the passenger seat. The blonde looked up as the red-head climbed in as well. “My house? I’ll give you directions.”

Axel blinked. “Uh… ok. Why?”

“Is there something wrong with that?” The blonde stared at Axel as though he thought Axel were an idiot. Axel ignored the look and started his car. Roxas gave the red-head directions, and soon the two pulled into a small parking lot surrounded by three sets of eight townhouses each. Axel climbed out of the car. “Which is your’s?”

“Row twenty-seven, house eight.” Roxas walked towards the last house on the row in front of the two. “More commonly known as 2708.”

“Mmm.” Axel looked around Roxas’s shoulder as the two entered the house. A stairway was in front of the two, half going down to a dim hallway, and the other half going up to the kitchen and living room. Roxas walked up. “Welcome to our unpacked, unorganized house.”

Axel grinned at the blonde, following him up the half set of stairs. The red-head went straight to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. After a few seconds of searching round in it, Axel turned to Roxas. “There’s nothing in here but wheat bread and celery! How the hell do you survive?”

“I get a job and use the money for real food. Simple. Either that or I go out.” The blonde shrugged like nothing was new. Axel stepped forward so that his face was inches away from the blonde’s. The red-head cupped Roxas’s cheek in his palm, his green eyes meeting the blue ones of Roxas. Axel blinked, and leaned forward, pressing his lips to the blonde’s. Roxas kissed back, hoping for an entrance into the red-head’s mouth. Instead of letting Roxas in, Axel shoved his tongue into the blonde’s mouth, causing a little moan to escape from the blonde.

Axel ran his hand up the blonde’s shirt, pulling back from Roxas long enough to rip his shirt off. Axel nipped at the blonde’s jaw, licking it, and proceeding to lower himself down the blonde. The red-head was playing with Roxas’s nipple when the blonde shoved him off. Axel looked up at Roxas. “What the hell was that for???”

“Not here.” Roxas leaned over, reached both his hands under the red-head’s shirt, and pulled it off, only to be kissed again as soon as Axel was shirtless. “Where exactly should we go then?”

“Bed.” Axel lifted the blonde and carried him bridal style to the staircase. “Which way?”

“Up.” The blonde murmured into Axel’s chest. Axel climbed the stairs, and came to a loft. The red-head sat Roxas down on the bed, then looked around the room. “A loft? Are you sure this will work?”

“I think so.” Roxas shifted on the bed, wanting Axel to do something other than just stand there and look at Roxas’s room. The blonde growled. “Axel…”

A click, and the door swung open. Axel heard people come in, two of them , it sounded like.

“I don’t know. I haven’t seen him much today… he didn’t get on the bus either…” Namine. Talking to whoever was with her. Roxas smacked his face. “Shit. I was supposed to ride the bus home with Namine!”

“Oh well. You got to be with me instead. I think that’s better, am I correct?” Roxas nodded.

“Mom, why are there shirts in the kitchen?” Namine’s voice cut into Axel and Roxas’s conversation. Axel smirked and Roxas blushed slightly. “We left our shirts down there, didn’t we?”

“It could explain why we don’t have any on right now…” Axel grinned.

“Namine, do you hear someone?” Another voice that Axel didn’t recognize came up from below. Judging by Roxas’s nervous expression, the red-head guessed it was Roxas’s mom. The blonde jumped off the bed, ran into his closet, and came out with two shirts. He tossed one to Axel. “Here, put this on.”

Instead of doing that, the red-head buried his face into the shirt, inhaling deeply. “You smell good.”

“That’s great. Put the shirt on.”

“Can I keep it?”

“NO!” Roxas glared at Axel, who was grinning back at the blonde as though he had done nothing wrong. The red-head shrugged and put on Roxas’s shirt. “It’s kind of small…”

“Not my fault that you’re abnormally tall.” Roxas flopped back onto his bed. Axel walked over so that he was standing above the blonde, who propped himself up on his elbows and gave Axel a look that read “don’t try anything.” The red-head leaned in and planted a small kiss on Roxas’s forehead, but didn’t get off the blonde.

Neither one had heard Namine’s footsteps come up the stairs, and both jumped when they heard her speak. “Oh! There you are Roxas. And hi, Axel.”

“Hey Namine. Roxas and I were just…” The red-head glanced at Roxas, as though hoping the blonde would come up with something. Roxas just sat there, a blank expression on his face. Namine grinned and leaned against the banister. “Studying? Okay, you two continue with that. Or you could meet Roxas’s and my mother.”

“Namine? Is Roxas upstairs?” Namine leaned over the balcony. “Yeah, he and his friend are here studying.”

Footsteps as the blondes’ mother came up the stairs. She was basically the same woman Axel remembered from the elevator three years ago: long blonde hair and dark blue eyes. It was obvious that she was the blondes’ mother. Ms. Strife smiled at Axel. “Hello. Who are you?”

“Axel.” The red-head slid down the bed so that he was sitting on the floor. “I’m the guy from the elevator.”

“Excuse me?”

“I was the weird red-haired kid on the elevator. I introduced myself to Roxas and Namine and then followed you guys down the hall.” With that, Ms. Strife snapped her fingers. “Oh, I remember you! You’ve changed.”

“Yeah. That’s what happens when you get three years older.” Axel grinned. Roxas’s mother smiled back. “Well, at least I know that Roxas knows someone at his school. You two can get on with whatever you were doing…”

Ms. Strife, followed by Namine, went back down the stairs. Axel turned to the remaining blonde, his usual smirk on his face. “Well then Roxas… shall we continue?”

“No. Now go get your own shirt so I can have mine back.” Roxas pointed at the staircase. Axel sighed and started to walk down. “Roxas, no wonder you can’t get laid.”

“I HEARD THAT!” Axel smiled to himself as he grabbed his shirt and the blonde’s. The red-head ripped off Roxas’s shirt, but instead of putting his own back on, Axel just walked back up the stairs. ‘I wonder what Roxas’s reaction will be to this…’


End file.
